


Trickster’s Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Trickster’s Priestess [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The priestess Kurisuta did a forbidden ritual. She wanted to summon a god to heal her brother, in exchange for her own loyalty to said god as his personal priestess. Unfortunately for her, Loki answers the summons.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trickster’s Priestess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004697
Kudos: 12





	1. Summons

I was sitting in front of the hearth. I had just done the forbidden ritual. A summoning ritual to call a god.

I needed a kami. I would give him my devotion, and exchange he would save my brother Cohaku.

There was a flash of rainbow light.

“Now now, what world has summoned me from my prison?”

It was Loki. The god I had summoned. The Trickster.

My hands went to my mouth. But the bond was sealed, the deal struck. The ancient magic had taken place.

I was the Trickster’s Priestess.

Xxx

What a lovely Priestess she was.

Loki had been sure there were no more sacred priestesses that served the Aesir. She must be the final one.

“Allow me to fulfill my end of the bargain.” Loki said. “Where is your brother?”

She seemed to have lost her voice. She pointed to the bedroom.

Loki walked in and the Priestess shadowed him. As if she was unable to leave...

A smile spread over his face. This was his priestess now.

He walked to the human male’s bed, and let his green magic turn the silver of the healers. Though he had never done this before, the ancient magic that sealed the bond sang in his ears, teaching him, instructing him.

A flash of silver light, and the boy was healed.

“Now we should go back to Asgard.” Kuri said. He knew her name due to the bond. “I don’t want my brother to see you.”

“Too bad.” Loki grinned. “I have no intention of returning to Asgard. Here is where I will rule. With your power. I will—“

He stopped. No, this sacred magic, it was pacifistic. But still. He was bonded to her. She was valuable.

“I think I’ll stay a while.”


	2. Rivalry

“So you want me to save your brother?” Loki asked uncertainly. “I know nothing of healing magic.”

“You don’t have to.” Kuri explained. “I just need to draw from your power to give me enough strength to save him. Please.”

Loki couldn’t refuse her, not with that face. “Alright. Take from me what you will.”

Kuri kissed him in thanks. Well if that was the reward, he would help her whenever she liked.

Loki watched with interest as she healed her brother, and then slumped into his arms. She was so warm and soft against him. He’d never held a woman like this before.

“Kuri...” Cohaku was awake.

Xxx

I rushed to my brother’s side. Loki looked unhappy. Well, he’d get over it.

“Brother! Are you alright?” I asked.

Cohaku shivered. “You healed me. How? I thought you weren’t strong enough.”

His gaze shifted to Loki. “You summoned a god?! And this god?!”

Loki’s eyes narrowed.

I put a hand on Loki’s chest. “Don’t be disrespectful Brother. He gave me the power to save you.”

“Thank you.” Cohaku ground out. “But stay away from my sister.”

Loki smiled smugly. “She is my Priestess.”

“WHAT?!”


	3. Jotun

After a long lecture from my brother, I headed to bed.

I began to dream.

As a priestess, when I dream, I travel to Otherworld.

I went into the grove and saw a figure there.

He was blue, Jotun, but familiar. It was Loki.

“Now you see me as I am.” Loki said bitterly. “I suppose now you will scorn me and break our bond. A bond with a monster.”

I traced the runes on his forehead. “You are beautiful.”

“Don’t mock me!” Loki snarled, jerking back. “You are the beautiful one! You and your silver light!”

“No one can lie here.” I said simply. “I meant it. You are beautiful. I simply love runes.”

Loki paused, unsure. “Y-You truly...”

He gasped, and faded.

“I’m waking up.” I shrugged.

He had a startled smile on his face.

xxx

Loki woke surprisingly happy.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kuri went to get it, and standing there was her friend Reiko, a fellow priestess.

“Get this!” Reiko said, pulling the last person Loki wanted to see into view. “I’ve become the priestess of a God!”

“Brother?!” Thor grinned.


	4. Connection to Loki’s Spirit

After a long lecture from my brother, I headed to bed.

I began to dream.

As a priestess, when I dream, I travel to Otherworld.

I went into the grove and saw a figure there.

He was blue, Jotun, but familiar. It was Loki.

“Now you see me as I am.” Loki said bitterly. “I suppose now you will scorn me and break our bond. A bond with a monster.”

I traced the runes on his forehead. “You are beautiful.”

“Don’t mock me!” Loki snarled, jerking back. “You are the beautiful one! You and your silver light!”

“No one can lie here.” I said simply. “I meant it. You are beautiful. I simply love runes.”

Loki paused, unsure. “Y-You truly...”

He gasped, and faded.

“I’m waking up.” I shrugged.

He had a startled smile on his face.

xxx

Loki woke surprisingly happy.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kuri went to get it, and standing there was her friend Reiko, a fellow priestess.

“Get this!” Reiko said, pulling the last person Loki wanted to see into view. “I’ve become the priestess of a God!”

“Brother?!” Thor grinned.


	5. Goodbye?

“Priestess.” Thor was following me into the garden.

“What do you want Thor?” I asked. “Don’t you have your own priestess?”

“You have to send Loki away.” Thor said. “The evil in you is getting stronger.”

“He’s right.” Cohaku said. “I sent him back to Asgard.”

“Wonderful!” Thor said. “Everyone is safe.”

I burst into tears and ran to my shrine.

I stared into the flames. Loki stared back through the flames. His hand outstretched.

“Priestess...”


	6. Welcome Home With A Kiss

I was alone. And sad.

I had no power to stop the evil inside me.

It was getting stronger.

She was getting stronger.

And then...

He was there.

Loki had his arms around me, and my silver light ignited again.

“I...I missed you...”

xxx

That night I dreamed, a real dream, of Loki.

We were together in Asgard.

The power in my body was pure again.

I was his queen.

I woke up and Loki was standing there.

“I missed you too.” Loki smiled, and kissed me.


End file.
